a quien escoger?
by Dasher97
Summary: La historia sera de quién decidirá marco tener entre 4 hermosas chicas
1. chapter 1

Después de los acontecimientos de tofee, Marco regreso a la tierra despidiendose de Star, pasaron alrededor de 1 año, Marco salió de vacaciones de verano al llegar a su casa y dirigirse a su cuarto ya una persona lo andaba esperando

¿?: Hasta que llevas Díaz llevo esperandote desde hace horas, dónde fuiste?

Marco acomodo sus cosas y se quitó el suéter y la playera sin importarle quien estubiera allí

Marco: ya te eh dicho que no te metas a mi cuarto sin permiso Janna - dijo el chico volteando a ver a Janna sin nada de ropa arriba

Janna: tu mamá me dejo entrar - dijo sacando unas llaves - además de que tengo las llaves de tu cuarto

Marco: Aún no sé cómo las conseguiste - dijo dirigiéndose a su cama para descansar - de todas maneras, ¿Que haces aquí?

Janna: que no puedo pasar un rato con mi torpe favorito - dijo Janna subiéndose arriba de el - aunque si te soy honesta eres el unico

Marco: es encerio, si quisieras eso hubieras venido en la noche como normalmente haces - dijo mientras veía a Janna que no intentará nada raro

Janna: *suspiro* escuché por tu madre que irás a Mewni - dijo acostándose arriba del moreno

Marco: sí, iré todo el verano, quiero prácticar y fortalecerme un poco - dijo marco acariciando el cabello de la chica

Janna abrazo a Marco y se recargo en el

Janna: sabes que quieres ir a verla - dijo mientras no soltaba al moreno - si vas prométeme que dormirás conmigo, cada noche o cuando te sientas cansado dormirás en mi cama aunque yo no esté

Marco noto que Janna estaba llorando pero muy poco tanto que no se podía notar y devolviendo el abrazo y susurrandole al oído

Marco: lo prometo - dijo finalizando con un beso en la frente y acurrucándose con ella

Al día siguiente, marco preparó sus cosas despidiendose de Janna, sus padres y sus dos grandes amigos

Marco: bueno los veré terminando el verano, los visitare cada cierto día - dijo abriendo el portal hacia Mewni - Janna nos vemos pronto

Sonrojando al moreno se acerco y le dió un fuerte abrazo

Janna: cuídate torpe - dijo empujándolo

Marco al caer dentro del portal callo en la entrada del castillo y detrás de este el portal se cerró

"Me las pagarás - pensó el moreno ya que iría esta noche a su casa de ella

Marco no sabía qué hacer, por lo general aparecía dentro del castillo pero esta vez quedó afiera, debió ser por el empujón, en seguida salieron dos guardias y uno poniendole su lanza enfrente

Guardia 2: identifíquese?

Marco: Soy Marco Díaz, de la tierra, amigo de la princesa Star Butterfly - dijo moviendo la lanza a un lado

Guardia 1: la princesa Butterfly no está, salió con su novio el Príncipe del Inframundo

Marco: "Tom" - pensó sintiendo una apuñalada en el corazón - Está bien, quisiera hablar con la Reina Moon Butterfly

Los Guardias se vieron en si y le pidieron a marco que lo siguiera, los dos abrieron las puertas y llevándolo dentro del castillo, pasando varios salones, llegaron a la sala del trono donde estaban la Reina y el Rey que al ver a Marco el rey salto y fue a saludarlo

Rey: ¡Oh mi muchacho cuanto tiempo a pasado! - dijo abrazando a Marco y cargándolo - a qué debemos tu visita

Moon: hola Marco es un gustó verte de nuevo, no nos visitaste en este año - dijo Moon bajando del trono

Marco: Hola mi Rey y mi Reina - dijo un momento marco asiendo una reverencia como pudo porqué el Rey aún no lo soltaba

Rey: no se necesita las formalidades muchacho - dijo soltando al moreno - puedes llamarme River o si lo prefieres Papá

Moon: a mí si puedes llamarme Moon - dijo acercándose al chico - "que me diga madre es un poco vergonzoso"

Marco: je está bien - dijo un poco avergonzado - bueno el motivo de mi visita es pedirles dos cosas

Moon: si dinos muchacho, aremos cualquier cosa por ti - dijo acariciando la cabeza del muchacho

Marco: la primera cosa sería, déjenme quedarme aquí hasta que el verano termine - inclinandoce ante los reyes

River: no hagas eso - levantando al muchacho - claro que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras para nosotros no hay problema, ¿cuál es tu otra petición?

Marco: quiero ser un caballero - dijo con firmeza y viendo a River

Moon: Marco no puedes ser un caballero así como así, se necesita años de entrenamiento - dijo Moon viendo al moreno

Marco: pero River me dijo que podía postularme como caballero cuando yo quisiera - dijo haciendo que River recordara eso que le dijo

Moon vio a River con una mirada asesina, vio a Marco después y pensó un momento para ver qué se le ocurria

Moon: Ya se, puedes ser un escudero - dijo viendo a marco

Marco: un escudero? - dijo Marco un poco dudoso en lo que era

River: un escudero es quien se dedica ayudar al caballero - dijo afirmando que es un escudero - sería el caballero del caballero y podrías empezar desde hay para convertirte en uno

A Marco le gustó la idea y acepto, mientras Marco hablaba con los reyes se abrieron las puertas dejando ver a una chica rubia

¿?: Hola mamá, papá ya llegué - dijo al quedarse estática de ver al moreno - Ma ma ma ma ma

Marco: hola princesa Star - dijo dando una reverencia - es un placer verte

Solo se escucho un grito de alegría y se abalanzó la chica asia el moreno, abrazandolo, Marco devolvió el abrazo pero luego le dieron un bofetón que lo dejo con cara de WTF

Star: porque no veniste a visitarme - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos - eres un tonto Díaz

Star estaba regañando a Marco y este igual se disculpaba por todo, asta que se calmó Star, Moon le hablo para decirle algo

Moon: estar tu padre y yo hablamos y queremos que Marco sea tu escudero - dijo sonriendo en el acto

Star: Mamá no necesito un escudero, puedo defenderme sola - dijo sin pensar

Marco se sintió un poco triste ya que Star no lo necesitaba, Moon y River se vieron entre sí, sabían que no era a propósito así que no sabían a quien darle de escudero a Marco

Moon: Marco solo hay un caballero que podríamos ponerte como escudero - Moon volteo un momento a ver a River y devolvió la mirada a marco - el señor Lavabo

Marco: Lavabo? - dijo confundido - está bien acepto

Moon: Marco el trabajo de sir Lavabo es muy peligrosos - dijo Moon diciendo la verdad para que marco se arrepintiera - le hemos puesto escudero y ni uno dirá una semana

Marco sintió que era para el para hacerse más fuerte y acepto de igual forma, Moon no dijo más y le pidió a Star que lo llevará con sir Lavabo, Star obedeció y en el camino Star habló con Marco de sus trabajos con Mewmanos y monstruos vivieran en paz,de su relación con Tom, etc, Marco habló de cosas de la escuela, de que terminó con Jackye, y de que ya subió a cinta negra en Karate, al llegar con Sir Lavabo, Star le explicó y analizó al moreno el cual se sintió incómodo

Lavabo: es perfecto, mañana te veo a las 10:30 AM entendido - dijo viendo a Marco

Marco confirmo y regresaron con los reyes que le dieron su habitación a Marco este al llegar acomodo sus cosas, mientras Star le ayudaba ya eran altas horas de la noche y los dos seguian hablando hasta que Star vio la hora

Star: wow el tiempo vuela mientras uno se divierte hablando con su mejor amigo - dijo sonriendo

Marco: *parándose* tienes razón voló muy rápido el tiempo - dijo llendo a los cajones y quitándose la playera que tenía

Star: si será mejor que... - no pudo acabar la frase al ver a su amigo sin playera y ver la figura que tomo, lo cual Star quedó sonrojada y sin saber que decir

Marco vio esto y se acercó aver si estaba bien lo cual hizo que está se sonrojara más y haciendo que saliera corriendo asustada

"Extraño" - pensó marco y llendo por su pantalón que se ponía para dormir, apagó las luces y abrió un portal a la tierra, al cual entro y saliendo en el cuarto de cierta chica morena, que tenía una vela encendida, pero ella estaba durmiendo, Marco se acercó y vio que tenía una nota

Nota: Tómame

Marco sonrió, apagó la vela y se acomodó con la chica que solo traía una bata puesta, Marco puso una alarma y abrazo a la chica así quedándose dormido

Mientras tanto en Mewni, se veía a Star caminando por los pasillos llendo a la habitación de Marco

Star- Pero que diablos estoy haciendo, enserio ¿me voy a meter en su cama mientras el duerme? - decia la rubia nerviosa parándose en la puerta de la habitación del moreno - bueno no sería la primera vez *poniendo su mano en la perilla* Marco estás despierto? *Se acerca a la cama* ¿Marco?

 ** _Hasta aquí el capítulo de esta historia que saldrá después de cada capítulo de Four element, así que si les gusta háganmelo saber_**


	2. cap 2 18 :v

Ya estaban dando las 8:30 de la mañana cuando sonó una alarma, que nuestro moreno tomo y apagó, no se podía parar ya que tenía a cierta chica arriba, lo cual Marco intentó bajar pero ella no se aferro andaba despierta

Marco: Janna tengo que irme - quitando el cabello que ella tenía en sus ojos - tengo que llegar a ver a un caballero

Janna: 5 minutos más - dijo acurrucándose - además, párese que alguien no quiere irse

Marco solo se rasco la cabeza y se le ocurrió una gran idea

Marco: je tienes razón Janna - dijo tomándola de la cadera y subiendola a su altura dejando impactada a la chica - sera mejor que aproveche la situación *besándola en el cuello*

Janna: Ma ma Marco que estás haciendo - dijo sonrojándose

Marco: ¿Que? ¿Acaso no te gusta? - dijo empezando a morder a Janna, mientras su mano derecha bajaba hasta llegar a su glúteo

Janna: S s si - dijo empezando a mover sus caderas en el bulto que tenía Marco

Marco de un movimiento rápido cambio los papeles dejandola a ella abajo, Marco se acercó al rostro de la chica ya sonrojada, lo cual la morena solo cerró los ojos

Marco: *susurrandole al oído* dije que me vengaria - dijo parándose, tomando sus cosas dejando a la chica roja como un tomate

Janna: ¡MARCO VUELVE AQUÍ Y TERMINA LO QUE EMPEZASTE! - dijo molesta y señalando su entrepierna mojada

Marco: lo siento pero ya pasaron tus 5 minutos - dijo abriendo el portal y metiéndose

Lo cual Janna agarró una almohada hacia el portal y entrando en ella, ya en Mewni y dentro de la habitación de Marco, el moreno agarró y se quitó el pantalón y quedó en boxer, al ver la almohada la agarró y la aventó a su cama

¿?: ¡Hay! - se quejó alguien que se quitó las cobijas de encima - que te sucede?

Marco: S Star? ¿que haces aquí? - preguntó a la rubia viéndola en s camisón

Star: Pues vine en la noche - dijo rascándose un ojo- como lo hacía hace un año, a todo eso ¿Donde estabas? *Viendo de reojo y poniendose toda roja* ¡¿Y PORQUE ESTAS DESNUDO?! *tapándose los ojos*

Marco: no estoy desnudo - dijo sacando un pantalón y poniendoselo - ya está, ya puedes ver

Star: * quitándose las manos de los ojos y aún sonrojada* como sea ¿Dónde andabas? - dijo parándose - donde fuiste en toda la noche y en calzones

Marco: fui a hacer unas cosas pendientes y no estaba desnudo - dijo señalando su pijama - estaba en pijama solo que me estoy vistiendo para ir con Sir Lavabo

Star no le creía, pero tampoco quería distraer al moreno así que ella se fue y dejó Marco cambiarse, al dar las 10:25 AM Marco ya estaba en la entrada de la lavandería, tocando la puerta y atendido por el señor Lavabo el cual le dió unas tareas que para el Sir eran sencillas, para Marco fueron muy pesadas, tenía que cargar cestos con ropa sucia y limpia que pesaban demaciado apenas el chico podía cargarla, pero no dejo de intentar y cargaba como podia, pasaron las horas y Marco seguía con los trabajos hasta que Sir le dijo

Sir Lavabo: Muchacho - llamando la atención del moreno que estaba doblando ropa - ven aquí un momento

Marco: dígame qué sucede - llendo a donde estaba Sir

Sir Lavabo: por hoy es suficiente y sé que llevas un día aquí pero tomate el día libre mañana - dijo sacando un saco de monedas y entregándose las a Marco - toma esto como tú paga por este día se que no es mucho, pero te esforzarste hoy, aprovecha este tiempo para ir al pueblo y comprar ropa

Marco: Muchas gracias señor - dijo agradeciéndole el dinero y el día libre - podría pedirle un favor?

Sir Lavabo: que ocurre?

Marco: quiero que me entrene a seras fuerte - dijo viendo al caballero de la lavanda y dejándolo confundido - eh visto que los canastos de la ropa limpia y sucia usted los carga sin dificultad como si estuviera vacíos, además da unos saltos enormes cargando esos cestos, así que por favor se lo ruego *inclinandoce*

El caballero lo miro y puso una mano en su espalda, afirmando que si lo entrenaría, así Marco salió pero le dolía un poco el cuerpo, mientras caminaba en los pasillos encontró a la Reina a la cual Marco saludo

Marco: Bonita tarde Reina - dijo mostrando lo cortés

Moon: Marco ya te dije que está bien que me digas Moon - corrigiendo al muchacho

Marco: perdone es que no estoy acostumbrado - dijo rascándose la cabeza - bueno fue un placer verla iré al pueblo a merodear un poco

Moon: está bien Marco solo ten un poco de cuidado vale - dijo despidiendose del muchacho

Marco salió del castillo llendo al pueblo para hacer caso de Sir Lavabo y cambiar un poco de su estilo, mientras caminaba vio una tienda muy particular así que decidió entrar

Marco: Hola, ¿hay alguien? - dijo viendo alrededor de la tienda hasta llegar al mostrador - buenas tardes?

¿?: Qué tal joven viajero - dijo un señor de golpe asustando al moreno - que es lo que necesitas? Lo que buscas lo tengo

Marco: dios, bueno busco algo de ropa

Vendedor: qué tipo de ropa normal o mágica - dijo sacando brillos de sus manos

Marco: como que mágicas? - preguntó interesado

Vendedor: je, bueno puedo venderte alguna prenda que te proteja, que sea resistente al frío, al fuego, que te haga respirar bajo el agua o qué te velocidad - dijo intentando convencer a marco - alguna que te interese viajero?

Marco vio todas las prendas que le mostró el vendedor, pero hubo una que le llamo la atención era una playera de mangas largas color café, ah Marco le recordó mucho como la que tuvo en la dimensión de hekapoo

Marco: Esta tiene algo en especial - dijo tomando la playera

Vendedor: Oh tienes buen ojo, está playera tiene un gran valor, libera tu poder mágico ya sea bueno oh malo y solo vale 2 piezas de oro

Marco saco la bolsa que le dió sir Lavabo, sacando de esta las dos piezas de oro, le dió las monedas al vendedor, también compro otras cosas, hasta aún regalo terminando de compras se fue de regreso al castillo, siendo más específico a su habitación de el, Marco doblo su playera nueva (que párese más una sudadera) y la guardo luego se la probaría, se dirigió a su cama y al descansar los músculos, le empezaron a doler, debido a la prueba que Sir Lavabo le dió de cargar los canastos de ropa sucia, al pasar 10 minutos de dolor llamaron a su puerta y la abrieron poco a poco

Star: Marco, estás en tu cuarto - preguntó la rubia abriendo el cuarto

Marco: Si Star, pasa - dijo el chico sentándose en la orilla de la cama - ¿Qué sucede?

Star: nada quería saber si todo estaba bien, no te ví en todo el día y fui con el Sir Lavabo y no estabas - dijo poniéndose frente a marco - ¿donde estabas?

Marco: solo fui al pueblo a comprar algo de ropa - dijo viendo Star

Hubo un silencio incomodo, sin decir nada marco se paro y tomo sus tijeras

Marco: vuelvo pronto, no dejes mi habitación abierta - dijo abriendo un portal - vuelvo en la noche

Agarró una bolsa que tenía al lado y entro al portal, Star se sintio mal, creía que el moreno está molesto con ella vio uno de sus sudaderas rojas, la tomo y salio a toda prisa, volviendo con Marco este llegó a la casa de Janna, específica mente en su cuarto, donde no había nadie se sentó en la cama y escucho que alguien venía

¡MA ESTARE EN MI HABITACIÓN SI NECESITAS ALGO! - decía una voz femenina ya abriendo la puerta

Prendió la luz y vio a marco sentado en la orilla de su cama, Janna estaba sorprendida no esperaba ver al moreno, la chica no andaba con su ropa de siempre a hora vestía una blusa de tirantes muy cómoda que hacía ver un poco más sus atributos, no llevaba su Bonete de costumbre y llevaba un pans gris olgado

Marco: sabes hace un año, no esperaba verte así me hubiera sorprendido - dijo sacando una gorra de la bolsa que llevaba - toma creí que te verías bien con eso

La chica tomo la gorra, es cierto desde que se fue star y el término de la relación de Jackye, Marco y ella pasaron más tiempo junto y se volvieron bueno amigos, la gorra era café, la chica se la puso y agradecio al moreno

Marcó: Janna, que te parece venir a Mewni, hablemos con los reyes y Star- dijo tomando las manos de la chica - estoy seguro que aceptarán

Janna estuvo deacuerdo, bajo con sus padre y les dijo, lo cual aceptaron, Janna tomo sus cosas y junto a marco regresaron, llegando a la habitación del chico

Marco: pues esta es mi habitación que te parece? - pregunto el chico viendo a Janna

Janna: No es tu estilo si te soy cinsera

Marco: je bueno hablamos con los reyes mañana si quieres acuéstate y en un momento te acompaño - dijo marco quitándose su playera y el pantalón

Janna solo volteo y se puso cómoda en la cama de chico, Marco poco después se fue a acostar con Janna y típico de la chica se subió arriba de el y quedó dormida, lo cual Marco solo la abrazo

En la mañana siguiente se veía a cierta chica rubia, caminando hacia el cuarto de Marco

Star: "sir Lavabo me dijo que era el día libre de Marco, tal vez quiera que vallamos a aventura" - pensó la chica mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de marco - ¡Marcoooooo! Despier...

No termino la frase al ver la escena

 ** _Bueno aqui el capítulo de hoy, a hora a esperar unas semanitas para el siguiente cap se les agradece por leer la historia_**


	3. cap 3

Había un silencio enorme en ese momento, Star estaba viendo a su mejor amigo durmiendo con una chica, la cual estaba arriba de el y lo peor es que era Janna la que estába con Marco, de todas las chicas del mundo estaba con Janna, Star sostuvo su varita

Star: ¡Golpe de agua!

Dicho esto la varita de Star arrojo un chorro de agua directamente a Marco, haciendo que los dos morenos se levantarán

Marco: ¡Star que diablos te sucede!

Star: ¡Eso debería decir yo, se supone que debes estar con el Sir Lavabo en media hora!

Marco: ¡Medio el día libre!

En ese pequeño intercambio de palabras Janna se levantó y tomo la sudadera roja de Marco poniendosela, ya que la chica andaba en ropa interior, se acercó a Star

Janna: hola Star un tiempo sin verte amiga - dijo llamando la atención de la rubia la cual volteo y abrazo a Janna muy fuerte - quien lo diría, me extrañaste

Después de aclarar todo hablaron los morenos diciéndole a Star que dejara que Janna pasará las vacaciones con ellos, Star lo dudo un poco pero al final acepto, las dos chicas se dirigían a hablar con los reyes hasta que marco las detuvo

Marco: Janna, ¿No planearas ir así verdad? - dijo señalando que solo traía la sudadera de Marco

Janna al darse cuenta saco unos pantalones y se puso sus zapatillas se retiró y dejaron solo al moreno

Marco: hablando de me probaré esa sudadera - dijo sacando la sudadera que compró el día anterior - aquí esta, según el vendedor libera la magia que uno lleva escondido en su interior, pff debe ser una broma

Pero Marco pensaba en los poderes que podría tener, volar, super fuerza, controlar los elementos, etc,

Cuando se la puso algo extraño paso estaba en profunda oscuridad, parecía que había entrado otra dimensión, le causaba mucha desconfianza y lo malo es que no se podía quitar la sudadera

Valla, valla, valla... Aquien tenemos aquí - decía una voz muy conocida que no podía dentífricar el moreno - parece que el joven Marco Díaz vino por ayuda jajajajaja

Marco: ¿quien eres? - preguntaba sin respuesta - preséntate frente a mi

Encerio te olvidaste de mí, cuando esa chica rubia me desaparecio te dije que volvería no - dijo apareciendose frente a marco

Marco: pero si eres... Yo - dijo asombrado

Frente a él estaba un Marco Díaz muy diferente, tenía un peinado hacia atrás, un traje negro y sus ojos eran de un tono morado

Perdona que tomara está forma tuya, pero la apariencia de un calamar gigante te hubiera asustado - decía el otro Marco

Marco: esa voz... - enseguida supo quien era - ¡ERES EL BRAZO MONSTRUO!

Exacto Marco Díaz pero no me llames brazo monstruo, porque no mejor me llamas Morgan suena bien no crees - decía el ya mencionado Morgan - bueno y a todo esto, qué haces aquí

Marco: eso quisiera saber yo, porque mierdas estoy aquí - decía sin saber que pasaba - me puse esa sudadera que libera un poder oculto y me mete en este lugar y luego junto a ti

Morgan al escuchar esto comprendió algo, sonrió maliciosa mente y se acercó a Marco

Morgan: Ja quién diría que tú "poder" oculto sea la maldad jajajajaja - se divertia por la situación - un lobo vestido de cordero jajajajajaja

Marco no entendía a que se refería Morgan, lobo vestido de cordero

Morgan: bien a hora en adelante y aunque no queramos estaremos conectados y vas resivir parte de mi poder mágico - decía tocando el hombro de Marco - bien te mandaré devuelta a la realidad porque se acerca alguien, estaremos en contacto Marco

Dicho esto Morgan chasqueo los dedos haciendo que marco despertara en su cama acostado y puesta la sudadera, cuando intentaba analizar qué es lo que estaba pasando, entraron Star y Janna

Star- Marcoooo ¿quien crees que se quedará a vivir al castillo? - decía sabiendo la obvia respuesta

Marco: ammmm, ¿El pato Donald? - bromeaba un poco

Janna se acercó al moreno y se centró en sus piernas abrazandolo

Janna: ¿prefieres al pato Donald en lugar de tu más cercana amiga Díaz? - coqueteando un poco con el moreno

Marco: Sabes que solo estoy bromeando - decía viendo pícaramente a Janna

Star no sabía que pasaba con ambos cuando se fue Marco no quería ver a Janna ni en pintura y ambos parecían a hora una pareja

Star: Emmm, ¿chicos ustedes están saliendo?

A tal preguntó Marco y Janna empezaron a reír, Star al ver la reacción de estos se confundió aún mas, no sabía que es lo que pasaba hasta que decidió hablar Marco

Marco: Claro que no estamos saliendo Star, ¿que te hace pensar eso?

Star: pues los encontré durmiendo en ropa interior arriba de ti, está sentada en tus piernas y parece que están coqueteandose - decía un poco celosa

Marco: lo siento pasamos hablando después de que te fuiste y me apoyo en varias cosas y se volvió más cercana - decía quitando a Janna de sus piernas - pero bueno donde la van a ospedar?

Star: al lado de mi habitación - dicho esto dió media vuelta - vámonos Janna

Janna agarró su maleta y le dió un beso en la mejilla a marco para despedirse, las dos chicas salieron de la habitación

Valla Janna se ah puesto muy hermosa

Marco: Morgan... ¿Donde estas?

Morgan: básicamente en tu cabeza, puedo ver y escuchar todo lo que pasa a tus alrededores, te dije que a hora somos uno - decía en la mente de Marco

Marco: y no me podré librar de ti verdad?

Morgan: nop

Marco suspiro tomo sus tijeras y se fue al pueblo, busco la tienda del señor pero... Ya no estaba

Marco: pero que mierda aquí es donde estaba - decía algo confuso

Morgan: jajajajaja encerio, que querías hacer, ¿saber cómo deshacerte de mi? - preguntaba mientras reía - jajajajajaja pobre Marco, *se pone serio* no te desaras de mi tan fácil eh estado dentro de ti y ya me manifesté dos veces pero me volvieron a cerrar

Marco: ¿de que hablas? - confundido a lo que dijo

Morgan: ya no recuerdas, cuando Star vio la parte prohibida del libro, salí por un tiempo pero Star me volvió a encerrar y cuando creíste que Star había muerto, aunque hay sacaste mi fuerza jajajaja si hubiera sido una persona normal, la hubieras matado de un golpe jajajaja

Marco estaba un poco confundido de lo que decía, si recordó la furia que sintió cuando tofee dijo que Star no volvería pero no recuerda aver sido controlado por Morgan, un grito saco a marco de sus pensamientos

¡AYUDAAAAA! - se escuchaba a lo lejos era el grito de una niña

Marco: están pidiendo ayuda

Morgan: si escuché, talvez si nos apresuramos, tal vez veamos sangre - decía emocionado - rápido inútil al norte a dos kilómetros, ¡YAAA!

Marco: de que mierda hablas está lejos no llegaria a tiempo - decía confundido

Morgan: Dios...

En un momento marco se iba a caer pero volvió en sí y vio que estaba corriendo a una gran velocidad

Marco ¡Pero que mierda! -decia asustado

Morgan: no te detengas que te darás un golpe qué tal vez no sobreviviras - advertia a Marco - a hora sigue recto en el bosque es donde están los gritos

Marco se asustó y siguió adelante, talvez no era demaciado tarde, al entrar al bosque vio a una niña tirada en el piso y al lado de ella, estaba un lobo que era del tamaño de un elefante

Morgan: ¡Pero mira el tamaño de esa cosa! - decía sorprendido - da vueltas al rededor, quiero ver cómo se la come de un mordisco

Marco: ¡Acaso estás loco, es una niña! - dijo y al ver que iba rápido decidió brincar hacia el lobo - ¡SI NO FUNCIONA NOS VAMOS A MORIR!

Al gritar llamo la atención del lobo, el cual no reaccionó, dejando que marco le pegará en la trompa y lo derribará, dejando a marco arriba de este

Morgan: como arruinas la diversión - dijo molesto

Gracias señor, se lo agradezco *empezando a llorar* sniff creí sniff que me iba a comer *rompiendo en llanto* - la niña empezó a llorar

Marco cargo a la niña y la empezó a calmar, empezó a caminar y el lobo empezó a moverse al darse cuenta de esto marco empezó a correr igual a una velocidad sobre humana, saliendo del bosque y no tardó en llegar al pueblo, al no saber cómo parar, abrazo a la niña y dando la espalda choco en una pared

Morgan: creo que debo decirte cómo frenar ¿Verdad?

Marco: T ¿tú crees? - decía con dolor - ¿Estás bien pequeña?

Si estoy bien, gracias señor por salvarme - decía la niña aún siendo abrazada por el moreno - usted es mi héroe

Dicho esto lo abrazo y le dió un beso en la mejilla, marco le sonrió y la bajo

Marco: ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

No gracias, ah hecho mucho por mi hoy, además no está lejos con su permiso - dijo la niña dando media vuelta y retirándose

Morgan: Woow conseguiste a una admiradora a hora, lo peor es que la salvaste con mis poderes y no ví sangre que es lo trágico

Marco: hablando de poderes ¿como funciona esto? - decía con curiosidad

Morgan: bien si quieres te lo doy en un cuento corto, bajo mi permiso te puedo entregar mis poderes, ejemplo, la velocidad y la fuerza - explicaba un poco - pero no creas que es fácil solo lo hice para ver sangre y al final no lo ví

Marco se levantó, sacudió el polvo y se fue al castillo caminando, estaba atardeciendo al llegar al castillo fue a la cocina donde varios cocineros le ofrecieron comida pero Marco solo agarró una manzana, llegando a su cuarto y entrar se quitó la sudadera cafe y se puso una de sus Miles de sudaderas rojas

Marco: espero y no volver a escucharlo - decía para si mismo - bien *dirigiéndose a su cama* dormire un rato *cerrando los ojos*

Marco durmió pero en sus sueños, vio un desastre, cuerpos sin vida, con los ojos negros, flotando por doquier, marco estaba asustado, veía a un monstruo gigante, que al voltear parecía un demonio y en sus manos tenía a Janna y a Star de la misma forma

Marco: N no, no, ¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!! - grito corriendo hacia el demonio, pero todo empezó a arder en llamas dejando sin paso a Marco haciendo que parará - ¡DEJALAAAAAS!

Marco - escucho marco que lo llamaban pero no sabía de donde - Marco, ¡Marco!

Lo último que sintió marco fue una cachetada

Despierta, necesito tu ayuda - dijo una voz femenina - vamos

Marco: ¿que? ¿como? ¿cuando? ¿donde? ¿porque? - dijo balbuceando al no saber dónde estaba

Luego me haces tus preguntas estúpidas ¡Vamos! - dijo la chica jalando el pie de Marco me tiendolo a un portal

 ** _(Bueno hasta aqui el cap de hoy de a quien elegir perdón por no subir el cap pero tengo problemas con mi internet que espero y se arregle pronto bueno espero les guste nos vemos_** )


	4. cap 4

Había un atardecer, se podía apreciar rocas apiladas como torres y a un señor montando en un dragón, pues era Marco que conducía a su buen amigo Nacho y atrás de él había un chica de piel blanca, cabello rojo flameante como si fuera una llama, vestido amarillo con rojo

Marco: ¿a hora carajos me dirás porque me trajiste? - dijo a lo que resivio un zape - ¡Que mierda te pasa Hekapoo!

Hekapoo: Cuida tu vocabulario conmigo imbécil - dijo algo molesta - ahora te traje porque se han estado abriendo portales al azar y necesito que me ayudes a cerrarlos

Marco: ¿Y quieres que te ayude a averiguar quién fue?

Hekapoo: exactamente, puede causar un desastre abriendo portales - Advertía la chíca

Marco: vale, ¿Eso no me lo pudiste decir tranquilamente en mi habitación? - dijo parándo a su dragón

Hekapoo: B bueno, y yo, quería pasar tiempo contigo - dijo algo apenada y sonrojada - ya no hablamos desde que conseguiste tus tijeras, ¿lo que tuvimos no fue especial?

Marco: Las relaciones que mantuve con 33, 46 y 87, pensé que fueron cosas con tus clones - dijo aclarando la situación - si sentí algo por ellas pero solo por ellas las demás intentaron asesinarme

Hekapoo: exageras - dijo bufando

Marco: 34 al ver que dormí con 33 casi me castra - dijo recordándole la situación

Hekapoo empezó a reír recordado el momento, lo cual lo siguio Marco, al cabo de unos minutos observando el atardecer Marco se estaba sintiendo cansado, lo cual hekapoo lo devolvio a su dimensión, al cual al regresar volvió a ser un adolescente

Hekapoo: bueno torpe no se te olvide ayudarme con eso - advertía la chica

Marco: no se me olvida - quitándose el pantalón

Hekapoo: ¡¡¿¿PERO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO??!! ¡¡PERVERTIDO!! - dijo teniendo la cara roja roja

Marco: No sería la primera vez que me vez así recuerda a 33, 46 y 87 - dijo poniéndose un pans

Hekapoo: veo que perdiste tu timidez - dijo aún roja y sin verlo - bueno adiós

En eso hekapoo se me tío a su portal y lo cerró detrás de ella, marco se disponía a dormir cuando

Morgan: valla pedazo de mujer - dijo cuando Marco se sentó en la cama

Marco: ¿Pero que? No tengo puesta la sudadera ¡¿Cómo es que sigues aquí?! - dijo Marco confundido

Morgan: jajajajajajaja espera, ¿Creíste que quitandotela yo me iria? Jajajajajajaja - no paraba de reír hasta que se puso serio - Mira el vendedor dijo *transforma su rostro como el vendedor* Está sudadera despertara tus poderes mágicos *volviendo a su forma normal* y yo soy ese poder que despertó la sudadera a hora queramos o no yo estaré pegado a ti y tu de mi,a hora si quieres controlar mis poderes debes entrenar, volverte fuerte, porque te advierto que si noto algo de debilidad en ti... Tomare el control

Dicho esto los ojos de Morgan brillaron dando un amarillo brillante y sus dientes se volvieron puntiagudos

Morgan: espero que quedara claro - dijo volviendo a la normalidad

Marco intentó analizar todo, se recostó y durmió profundamente, a la mañana siguiente dando las 8:30 Marco fue a la cocina y desayuno estaba comiendo mucho ya que la noche anterior no ceno, terminando su desayuno se fue con Sir Lavabo, Morgan en toda la mañana no le dijo nada, parecía que estaba durmiendo, marco trabajo sus horas, aún no podía levantar o mover el canasto de ropa sucia o limpia ya que no era fuerte, dando las 4 de la tarde

Sir Lavabo: ¡Muchacho, Ya es tu hora de salida!- avisando al moreno

Marco: ¡Si gracias! - dijo dejando un canasto vacío en su lugar - nos vemos mañana

Marco tomo su sudadera y se despidió de Sir, Marco se dirigió a su cuarto y vio tres nota, cada una tenía un nombre, Star, Janna y Hekapoo

CARTA DE STAR: Marcoooooo, saldré con Tom, ya que me dijeron que había problemas con el tratado de monstruos y Mewmanos eh intentaré solucionarlo

Pd, Atrapé a Janna escabullendose hacia tu habitación, no agradezcas

Con cariño Star

Marco: creo que Janna aun no le ah dicho a Star que hemos dormido juntos - decía para si mismo - Aver Janna que tienes que decir

CARTA DE JANNA: Hola Díaz, saldré al pueblo a pasear vuelvo pronto a tu habitación prepara todo

Pd, anoche intenté dormir a tu lado pero Star me atrapó y cuando le decía que esto lo hacíamos hace 6 meses no me crello, pero no entiendo porque ella estaba afuera de su habitación y estando tan cerca de la tuya

Firma Janna

Marco: Pues si le dijo al final, bueno si es raro que la descubriera - dijo para el - última hekapoo

CARTA DE HEKAPOO: Hola torpe, tomé tus tijeras y le hice unos ajustes para que parpadé cuando se abra esos portales extraños

Pd, Luego me explicarás quien es Janna, y porque duermen juntos hace 5 meses

Marco: valla tuvo que leer mis cartas *suspirando* - dejo las cartas y se sentó a la orilla de su cama - ¿Morgan? ¿Estás hay?

Morgan: ¿Que es lo que quieres? - dijo enojado - espero sea algo importante

Marco: no sé si viste el sueño de anoche - dijo recordado algo del sueño

Morgan: si hablas del monstruo sosteniendo a tus dos amores, pueeeees... No

Marco: no te hagas el gracioso conmigo - dijo advirtiendo - el sueño fue tan real, además tiene algo que me resulta familiar, pero... No sé que es

Morgan: bueno me iré a dormir mientras piensas, además alguien se acerca y no quiero que vean que estás hablando solo - dijo retirándose - porcierto, si la conoces y se vieron más de dos ocasiones, adiós

Marco: ¡Espera!

*Abriéndose la puerta* ¡Joven Díaz! - dijo un caballero a toda prisa

Marco: ¿¡Que sucede!?

El rey necesita verlo urgentemente - decía el caballero

Marco se dirigió con prisa a la sala del trono para encontrarse con River, solo estaba el parado viendo hacia el oriente Marco al acercarse, River fue en primero en hablar

River: el bosque prohibido, es un lugar con criaturas muy peligrosas - dijo serio - ¿O no lo crees así?

Marco: Supongo, no eh estado hay - esto llamó la atención de River - a todo esto para...

No acabó la frase ya que River se acercó rápidamente a el

River: ¡Hoy lo conocerás Marco, siempre tuve el sueño de tener a un hijo que viviera mis locas aventuras! - dijo emocionado - ¡sería un gran honor que vinieras conmigo!

Marco solo se limitó a decir un está bien, River le dijo que partirian al aterdecer y que fuera preparando sus cosas, al volver Marco a su habitación ya lo estaban esperando

Marco: ah, Hola Janna, ya volviste - dijo saludando a su amiga - y veo que compraste muchas cosas

Janna: si tienen varias cosas interesantes aquí, y muchos cráneos - dijo sacando uno - serán un buen decorativo en mi cuarto

Marco: valla, tus gustos no han cambiado - dijo sacando una maleta

Janna: donde irás?

Marco: River quiere que vallamos solos ah el bosque prohibido, algo de padre e hijo que siempre quiso hacer - dijo guardando un saco de dormir

Janna vio como marco guardaba un poco de cosas en su maleta, se levantó de la cama y tomando al moreno por detrás lo abrazo

Janna: parece que hoy tampoco dormire contigo - dijo algo triste

Marco: Supongo y ya estás un poco grande para dormir sola - dijo tomando las manos de su amiga

Janna: es tu culpa, quedarnos dormidos en esa fiesta juntos, no puedo dormir bien si no estás a mi lado - dijo apretando el abrazo - te tengo un regalo *soltó a marco y se fue a algunas de las bolsas que traia*

Marco: "espero que mínimo este bonito el cráneo" - pensó al ver que Janna tenía ese gusto

Janna: *sacando una bufanda roja* no sé si haga frío, pero espero que la uses de igual forma - dijo entregando la bufanda - y cuando la uses espero y pienses en mí

Marco tomo la bufanda y sonrió, acto seguido Marco cargo a Janna y la llevó a su cama acosatandola y abrazándola, pero algo que no se dió cuenta el moreno es que lo estaban viendo y la persona que los veía apretaba muy fuerte si puño

¡Oye tenemos que irnos, llegaremos tarde! - dijo un hombre a lo lejos

¡Ya voy! - dijo la chica cerrando el conjuro

Pasaron las horas y...

¡Muy Bien hijo vamos a la aventura! - decía un Rey muy animado - porcierto linda bufanda

 ** _Y hasta aquí el cap, me tardaré más en subir ya que ando trabajando y eh estado cansado mucho pero estaré escribiendo aún así los caps nos leemos pronto y muchas gracias por el apoyo_**


	5. cap 5

Marco caminaba por las partes pantanosas del bosque mientras veía a River divertirse como siempre lo ah hecho, se habían alejado ya un buen del castillo a lo cual Marco quiso preguntar cuál era su destino

Marco: ¿Ammmm River? ¿Donde vamos? - dijo viendolo marchar

River: a la aventura - dijo poniendo una pose señalando al horizonte

Marco: ¿supongo que me mostrará algo del bosque? - preguntó haciendo que River parará

River: Te mostraré un lugar especial, pero primero tenemos que pasar al lado de una bestia jajaja - intentando asustar a Marco

Marco siguió eh intento tomar el paso de River, pasaron por un gran acantilado tirando un árbol para pasar sobre el, cruzaron nadando ah esto ya era de noche lo cual pararon en una zona que no había árboles, Marco junto mucha leña para un fuego que aria River, al estar encendida la fogata River saco mucha carne y la puso a calentar

River: debes recuperar energías hijo, mañana a ese lugar llegaremos al anochecer - haciendo que Marco escupiera la comida

Marco: ¿¡En la noche!? ¿Tan lejos está? - preguntó dudoso

River: No, pero debemos esperar que esa bestia duerma para entrar - dijo dándole comida al moreno

Al terminar de comer Marco y River durmieron para su siguiente transcurso, Mientras Tanto en el castillo, específicamente en la habitación de Marco se veía a Janna sentada en la orilla de la cama con una sudadera de Marco

Janna: cielos Marco, tienes muchas de estas sudaderas - dijo abrazando una - Como en los viejos tiempos jeje

*Toc toc*

¿Hola? ¿hay alguien hay? - preguntó una voz femenina que provenía de afuera de la habitación

Janna: ¡S si! ¡Quiero decir! ¡N no! - gritaba nerviosa guardando la sudadera - ¡Pa pase!

Al entrar se trataba de Moon la cual vio a la amiga de su hija en la habitación del moreno

Moon: pequeña ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntaba dudosa al ver a la morena

Janna: oh N nada, solo quería ver si marco tenía otro secreto para mi jejeje *río falsamente* - al decir esto vio a Moon sien que la Reina le creyera Janna borro su sonrisa y vio al piso - extraño un poco a Marco así que vine aqui y pensar en el un poco

Moon: entiendo, la primera vez que me pasó con River tambien sentí lo mismo, se fue 5 días y yo aguardaba su regreso - dijo llamando la atención de Janna - veía por la ventana al Horizonte esperando a que el regresará

Janna: Y ¿Cómo se sintió? - preguntando interesada mente

Moon: fue una tortura, pasaban los días y no podía dormir, asta que un día regreso todo herido y sangrando que sentí que moría, fue al doctor y por suerte la sangre no era de el sólo tenía unos rasguños, luego de eso me dijo que saliéramos y fuéramos donde segun el sería un lugar muy especial - dijo poniendo una gran sonrisa

Janna:¿¡Entonces Marco regresará en 5 días?! - dijo espantada

Moon: no creo seguro regresan mañana - dijo acariciando la cabeza de Janna - intenta dormir aqui y espera a tu príncipe *guiñándole el ojo*

Moon cerró la puerta y Janna se puso roja por lo que dijo la Reina, se acercó a la venta y vio al Horizonte

Janna: Por favor vuelve pronto - dijo para si misma

Valla que has cambiado - dijo una voz detrás de ella

Janna ¡Ahhh! ¡Star! ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo viendo a la culpable del susto

Star: ah ya sabes no podía dormir, así que di una vuelta y ví a mi mamá salir de aquí - dijo poniéndose a un lado de ella - hay una hermosa luna

Janna: *volteando a ver a la luna* si así parece - contesto y volvió a ver a Star - Star, a ti ¿te gusta Marco aún?

Star: *se puso toda roja* ¡Q que! ¡N no! Para nada ya tengo novio - dijo nerviosa - ¿Porque? ¿A ti si?

Janna: *volteando a ver a la luna* si me eh enamorado de el - dijo poniendo una sonrisa y sonrojada

Star quedó en silencio eh hizo una mueca pero cambio a una sonrisa antes de que Janna volteara de nuevo

Star: ¡Es increíble Janna! - dijo "feliz" - pensé que solo lo hacías para molestarlo

Janna: Si yo también, pero en una fiesta se me salió de las manos - dijo al recordar lo que pasó

*Flash back*

Era una noche tranquila, bueno ni tan tranquila ya que en una casa había una gran fiesta en ella estaba cierta morena que se servía un vaso de ponche, al darle un sorbo

Janna: ¡Guak! *Escupiendo el trago* valla parece que intoxicaron el ponche - cuando se le ocurrió una idea

Janna lleno un vaso con el ponche y fue donde había un moreno un poco triste

Janna: Hola querido!! - dijo llamando la atención del moreno

Marco: Janna a hora no - dijo muy desanimado

Janna: cielos Díaz eras más amable antes - dijo sentándose al lado

Marco: lo siento, pero desde la partida de Star y Jackye me dejara, todo ah sido muy diferente - dijo poniendose triste

Pues era verdad, marco dejo de preocuparse mucho, en la escuela ya iba perdiendo el apodo de chico seguridad

Janna: Ya no te atormentes por eso - dijo intentando animarlo - mira te traje un poco de ponche

Marco: Gracias *tomando el vaso de ponche y bebiendolo* - marco solo dió un trago y escupió - ¿¡Que es esto!?

Janna: un ponche muy bueno, pero se me olvidó decirte que debes beberlo rápido - mintiendole al moreno - "esto será muy divertido" *pensó*

Marco tomo la bebida de nuevo y la bebió rápidamente como dijo Janna, le supo igual, pero Janna fue por más hasta que Marco estaba ebrio, Marco pasaba y platicaba de las aventuras que vivió, enfrentando monstruos, de fiestas en diferentes dimensiones y de una molesta cabeza de unicornio flotante que lo molestaba y aunque mayoría ya lo sabia se tornaba ya un poco molesto, la morena vio la situación y vio que todo se salió de control cuando Marco empezó a llorar, a lo cual Janna se acercó y se lo llevó con el dueño de la fiesta

Janna: Oye Ferguson - dijo llamando la atención de este - me prestas tu cuarto de invitados para llevar a Marco a dormír

Ferguson: claro está al fondo a la derecha - señaló el peli naranja

Janna agradeció el gesto y se llevó a Marco, llegando a la habitación Janna dejo a Marco en la cama, ella se disponía a retirarse cuando Marco la agarró de la mano y no la dejo ir

Marco: no te vallas - dijo mirando al piso - por favor

Janna se sentó al lado del moreno sin decir nada hasta que el habló

Marco: Gracias por estar conmigo en los peores momentos - dijo sin soltar la mano de la chica - eres una gran amiga

Janna: Si amiga - dijo sin ver al moreno

Marco: ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte? - dijo viendo a Janna

Janna: *sonriendo* si claro, podrías darme un beso jeje - dijo pícaramente, era perfecto Marco estaba ebrio su reacción valdría oro y no se equivocaba Marco estaba muy rojo tanto que parecía un tomate, Janna al ver esto decidió terminar con la broma - Es una brom...

No termino la frase ya que Marco la derribo dejandola abajo de el, el cual traía una mirada perdida, se sentía un calor extremo para Janna, Marco se acercaba lentamente al tenerla a escasos centímetros de sus labios Marco callo dormido encima de ella lo cual Janna estaba sonrojada y no sabía cómo reaccionar, solo tomo al moreno y lo abrazo

Janna: Todo se me salió de las manos - dijo dándole un beso en la frente a Marco

*Fin del flashback*

Janna: Y en la mañana despertamos abrazados, hablamos de lo que paso y nos volvimos tan cercanos - dijo sonrojándose - después empezamos a dormír juntos, iba a su casa cada noche y bueno me enamore de el

Star estaba que sacaba humo, pero solo sonreía

Star: me alegro por ti amiga - dijo parándose - bueno me iré a dormir descansa

Al despedirse Star se fue y dejó sola a la morena, Star camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación, al cual se detuvo y se quedó con la mano en la perilla abriéndola en un rato y cerrando

Pasaron las horas y ya eran las 7 de la mañana cuando River y Marco seguian con su camino, tardaron varias horas para llegar a una cueva que según River si hubieran salido más temprano llegarían al anochecer del día anterior, al entrar a la tan pequeña cueva adentro no parecía tan pequeña, lo cual Marco se sorprendió

Marco: ¡Wooooooow! Es enorme - dijo con asombro

River: asi es a hora ven la entrada está por allá - dijo señalando la salida - hay que apurarnos el monstruo no tardará en volver

Marco: A todo esto, ¿Como es el monstruo? - dijo dudoso el chico

River: tiene unas garras muy enormes, unos cuernos muy puntiagudos y afilados igual que sus colmillos y es de color morado sus escamas - dijo describiendo a la bestia

Marco y River siguieron su camino hasta llegar a su destino, Marco vio un hermoso paisaje un campo lleno de flores y como un pequeño río que cubría al rededor, un hoyo arriba donde salían rayos de sol

Marco: ¡Woooow! - dijo sorprendido - es hermoso

River: este lugar especial lo compartimos Moon y yo - dijo recogiendo una flor azul - aquí le pedí matrimonio

Marco vio a River felíz, pero no feliz como normalmente lo ve, si no como feliz al recordar ese momento, empezó a temblar en la cueva donde estaban

River: ¡Ja parece que ya volvio, en un momento iniciará la verdadera diversión hijo! - dijo sonriendo

Marco: ¡¿A que se refiere?! - preguntó dudoso

River: ¡Para salir de aquí debemos esperar a que duerma y salir corriendo lo más rápido posible jajajajaja!

Marco: no se ría es muy serio, si es peligrosa esa bestia podríamos estar en problemas

River: no te preocupes hijo cunado este atardeciendo y se duerma nos vamos - dijo despreocupado - mejor acuéstate y duerme te despierto en un rato

Marco vio a River y le hizo caso se acostó donde había una zona de pasto y se quedó dormido completamente, en el sueño Marco se vio a si mismo pero de espaldas

Marco: ¿Morgan? ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? - dijo sin recibí respuesta

En eso todo estaba en llamas, parecía el interior del castillo, Marco vio de nuevo a Morgan pero enfrente de él apareció el monstruo de su anterior sueño sosteniendo a Janna, Star y a hora a Hekapoo?

Marco: ¡¿MORGAN QUE MIERDA PASA AQUÍ!? - aún sin recibir respuesta

En eso vio a Morgan elevarse quedando a la altura del monstruo

Morgan: Esto se acaba a hora - decía serio

En eso del brazo derecho le crecía un tentáculo, mientras se lanzaba al montruo y cuando iba a chocar con aquella bestia...

Marco se levantó al escuchar un fuerte ruido, voltio a ver por todos lados aver de que se trataba, el sol casi se había metido y no veía a River

Morgan: ¿Porque cortaste esa parte? ¡se veía epica!

Marco: Se me olvidaba que estabas conciente en mis sueños, a todo esto ¿sabes dónde se fue River?

Morgan: ¿el barbon? Si está jugando con la bestia

Marco escucho esto y salió a ver qué sucedía, veía a River pelear con esa bestia, era tal como la describio, pero a se le figuraba un dragón sin alas

Marco: ¡Que está haciendo! - grito llamando la atención de ambos

Algo salió mal la cara de River se le torno pálida, pues el monstruo dió la vuelta y se dirigía a el

Morgan: algo me dice que corras - dijo viendo cómo se aproximaba

En eso Marco empezó a correr hacia su izquierda para que le fuera imposible girar a aquel monstruo, lo cual funcionó y chocando a la entrada de aquel paraíso, dejo caer las rocas tapándolo en eso apareció River arriba de la bestia

River: ¡ES A MI A QUIEN QUIERES! - dijo clavando una estaca de piedra en la cabeza del monstruo

Haciendo que este se enojada y empezará a sacudirse intentando quitarse a River, marco se ocultó y vio lo que pasaba, vio como se sacudía, y empezó a chocar con las paredes para quitarse a River, lo cual le estaba haciendo daño al rey

Marco: ¡¡¡MORGAN!!!

Morgan: ¿Porque gritas?

Marco: ¡AYUDAME! - dijo viendo la escena - ¡SI NO LO AYUDAMOS MORIRA!

Morgan: si te ayudo ¿que ganó a cambio? - dijo intentando negociar

Marco: ¡Este no es momento para negociar! - dijo enojado

Morgan: rápido Díaz se te acaba el tiempo, mira - dijo haciendo que marco viera a River

El cual estaba estaba sangrando ya que en uno de los choques se le enterro un pico de piedra en la espalda, y estaba perdiendo el conocimiento

Marco: ¡MORGAAAAAAN! - grito asustado

Morgan: si no me das una respuesta me iré y verás morir a River

Marco: ¡Eres un asco! - dijo pensando en algo - ¡Ya se! ¡Dejaré que mates al monstruo y te puedes llevar un recuerdo no tan grande!

Morgan: me dejaras controlar tu cuerpo bien trato hecho

En eso marco sintió estar inconsciente pero abrió los ojos y estaba en una oscuridad profunda hasta que se hizo la luz y veía al montruo, por otro lado vemos a un Marco con unos ojos color amarillo estaba viendo sus manos y sonriendo

Morgan: increíble estar afuera y hacer lo que quiera - dijo viendo al montruo

En eso se preparó y salto a golpear a la bestia, está lo vio levantó su pata para quitarlo, pero Morgan se sujeto y empezó a correr por su mano intentando llegar a la cabeza pero la bestia empezó a chocar de nuevo en las paredes, lastimando levemente a Morgan, este uso su velocidad y llego rápido ala cabeza de aquel sugetando a River y llevándolo rápidamente al piso

River: ¿C cómo hiciste eso? - dijo viendo al moreno

Morgan lo vio con una mirada fría lo cual puso pálido a River, en eso Morgan se puso enfrente del monstruo probocandolo, lo cual se lanzó Morgan, en eso empezó a sentir mojada su mejilla tocó un poco y vio sangre hecho por el choque que hizo el monstruo

Morgan: *tocándose el rasguño* Quería jugar un poco, pero... ¡ME HICISTE ENOJAR! - dijo lanzandose también contra la bestia

Morgan se subió arriba de la cabeza corrió hasta llegar a su espalda brinco, dió una maroma y en picada callo en la espalda del monstruo perforandolo lo cual apunto directo al corazón, la bestia empezó a rugir de dolor haciendo que este callera agonizando hasta perder la vida, Morgan salió y Fue a la cabeza de aquel montruo

Morgan: ya sé que tomaré *tomando la mitad de un cuerno y arrancándole* Bien Marco te dejare la fuerza y velocidad para que lleves al viejo apresúrate - dijo dejando a Marco de nuevo el control

Marco estaba bañando en sangre pero no le importó, corrió rápidamente con River el cual ya estaba desmayado lo cargo y corrió fuera de la cueva con cuerno y River cargando corrió con la velocidad que le dió Morgan

Por otro lado en el castillo, ya era de noche y Janna bajo por un vaso de agua, cuando llego a la cocina vio a Moon correr rápido hacia la salida, lo cual Janna también corrió dudosa de lo que pasaba

Janna: ¿¡Reina que pasa!? - parando a la Moon - ¿Sucede algo malo?

Moon: No mi niña solo sentí que debía salir - dijo viendo la puerta - no se tengo un mal presentimiento

En eso los guardias empezaron a correr a las puertas del castillo y uno dió un grito emocionando ambas mujeres

Soldado: ¡El Rey y Marco en la puerta principal!

En eso entro poniendo a todos con una cara de terror Moon y Janna estaban aterradas al ver al moreno lleno de sangre y a River

Marco: P por favor... A ayuda - dijo callendo al piso desmayado

 ** _Y bien eso es todo por hoy me tardaré más en subir ya que ando trabajando, pero no dejaré las historias lo juro :v_**


	6. cap 6

Los rayos del sol tocaban gran parte del reino de Mewni, pero en el castillo se veía a un moreno durmiendo en una gran cama, Marco al estar solamente cansado simplemente durmió un largo rato, al abrir los ojos vio a cierta compañera sentada pero apoyando su cabeza en la cama, Marco al verla cuidadosamente se paro, la tomo en brazos y la acostó en la cama tapándola en el acto, se quedó unos minutos viéndola

Marco: Quien diría que te volverías tan importante para mí - dijo en voz baja dándole un beso en la frente

Marco camino al ropero tomando una playera gris y su sudadera pero en este caso tomo la café, salió cuidadosamente de la habitación sin despertar a su amiga, al salir corrió rápidamente hacia el trono para ver si estaba la Reina, al llegar grande fue su sorpresa al verla sentada en su trono, con el cuerno que Morgan recogió como trofeo

Moon: Sabes, River cuando me llevo a ese lugar tuvimos cuidado al salir - dijo tomando el cuerno y acercándose a Marco - Como fue posible que en este caso pasará mal las cosas, dime exactamente qué paso

Marco: *agachando la cabeza* El me dijo que durmiera, cuando desperté no estaba, fui a buscarlo y lo ví peleando con esa bestia - dijo recordando el momento

Moon: ¿seguro que estaba peleando? - preguntó viendolo

Marco no entendía a que se refería, aunque es cierto que River no tenía un arma y estaba siendo perseguido

Marco: E estaba jugando - dijo abriendo un poco los ojos de miedo - y cuando interveni el intento salvarme

Morgan: oh diablos, te dije que no intervinieras - dijo también sorprendido

Moon: así es - dijo tocando la cabeza de Marco - no te culpo, porque sé que yo abría hecho lo mismo *dijo dejando el cuerno* a hora dos preguntas, uno ¿Quien mató al dragón?

Marco vio a la Reina a los ojos y cuando iba a mencionarle lo de Morgan

Morgan: ¡No! Digas nada, si ella se entera de mi, nos matará a ambos y además culpara a Star de crearme - dijo callando a Marco

Moon: ¿y bien?

Marco: fue un pequeño accidente, el dragón choco en una pared haciendo que una roca y una staca calleran - dijo mintiendo - una callo a su corazón y la roca en su cuerno el cual tomé para demostrar que la bestia está muerta

Moon veía a Marco sin creerle lo cual se dirigió a su trono sin decir nada y al sentarse

Moon: Segunda pregunta ¿Porque River dijo que había un demonio de ojos amarillos parecido a ti? - dijo lanzando una mirada penetrante hacia Marco

Marco quedó callado viendo al piso

Marco: debió ser por la adrenalina y el daño que había recibido - dijo tomando el cuerno y apretándolo - ¡Cierto! ¿Como se encuentra River?

Moon: está descansando - dijo algo triste - pero está bien

Marco se alivio un poco, sin más que decir por parte de los dos, marco salió de la sala del trono y se fue a su habitación, en el transcurso de la ida escucho a cierta rubia llendo hacia a él

¡¡¡MARCO DÍAZ!!! - dijo la rubia lanzandose a él y derribandolo en el momento - ¡¡¡Que diablos les sucedió a ustedes!!!

Marco: N nada Star una pequeña pelea con un monstruo - dijo viendo lo preocupada que estaba la rubia - Pero todo está bien, aunque tu papá esta descansando

Star: como se les ocurre pelear contra... - no termino a ver el cuerno que tenía Marco tomándolo - ¡¡WOW!! te quedaste con un recuerdo y es hermoso

Decía la rubia asombrada, aunque por parte de marco se quedo un poco desconcertado que se le olvidará a Star su preocupación, pero algo pasó que por un momento dejo en shock a Marco

Star: ¿Crees que me lo pueda quedar? - preguntó viendo con una sonrisa a Marco

Pero algo pasaba con Marco que no respondió simplemente y sin que viera con su dedo lo puso en el piso y lo jalo hacia el, en eso Star cayó de espaldas soltando el cuerno pero de un momento a otro Marco tomo el cuerno y a Star antes de que callera, en eso Marco y Star se miraron pero Marco tenía una cara de asombro se acomodó y viendo a Star

Marco: lo siento, pero no - dijo y salió de hay corriendo

Cuando marco se alejaba Star se sonrojo y se tocó el pecho, dió media vuelta y se fue, por otro lado Marco corría a su cuarto, cuando llego cerró la puerta y recargandose en ella dijo

Marco: ¿Pero que mierda paso? - dijo asustado

Morgan: Fue culpa de tu amiga rubia, no debió tocar mis cosas - dijo un poco enojado - además solo la tire y deje que la tomarás en tus brazos

Marco: ¿entonces también haces magia? - preguntó asustado - ¿A hora puedes tomar posesión de mi cuerpo?

Morgan: solo si me hacen enojar y si pero ese dragón fue fácil y mi magia es oscura, es más haré algo que te dejará sorprendido - dijo haciendo que marco sacará humo negro de su boca, una gran cantidad casi ahogando al moreno, hasta que se detuvo y frente a él estaba Morgan - que curioso no, solo puedes verme tu

Al decir eso marco quedó sorprendido se volvía a ver a si mismo como si fuera un espejo solo que este tenía una mirada maligna, Morgan se dirigió a un espejo y se vio de pies a cabeza

Morgan: no entiendo porque vuelvo a tener esta ropa - lo decía viendo su atuendo - no es mi estilo

En eso trono los dedos cambiando aún elegante traje, peinado hacia atrás y sus ojos se tornaron amarillos, también se podían apreciar unos dientes muy afilados

Morgan: valla mucho mejor - dijo viéndose - ¿No lo crees Díaz?

Marco: ¿porque me está pasando esto?

Morgan: muy fácil querías ser fuerte y lo estás consiguiendo gracias a mi - dijo acercándose a Marco - a hora olvidate de este problema concetrate en cómo explicar porque hablas solo frente a ella

Al decir eso señaló a una chica morena que estaba sentada en una silla viendo la extraña actitud del moreno, al ver esto marco quedó en shock

Janna: ¿con quién hablas? - preguntó parándose y acercándose a marco

Marco se quedo en blanco, no sabía que decir mientras tanto Morgan, empezó a flotar en medio de la sala

Morgan: ¿Si Marco con quién hablas? - dijo imitando a la chica

Marco vio a Janna sonrió y de tono calmando le dijo

Marco: Nada en especial, ya vez que me eh hablado solo hace tiempo - dijo acercándose a la chica

Janna: si pero parecia que estabas enojado - dijo viendolo calmado

Marco: seeee no te preocupes estoy bien - dijo sonriendo

Janna: bien, Marco, Sir lavabo te busca

Al escuchar esto Marco fue directamente con Sir ah descuidado mucho ser su escudero, ¿estará enojado con el?, Al llegar abrió las puertas y lo vio sentado algo pensativo

Sir: Joven escudero ven un momento - dijo viendo a Marco

Marco se acercó y lo vio de frente

Sir: estos días as estado en otros lado sin que estés cerca de mi, eso no es digno de un escudero, pero es porque te llama la familia real - dijo serio - desde hoy te dejo en libertad, ya no eres más mi escudero

Marco: pero Sir, de verdad lo siento no quería perder mis responsabilidades - dijo preocupado ya que sir tenía razón

Sir: Marco muchacho, no estoy enojado ni nada puedes venir a pedir ayuda siempre que quieras - dijo viendo el cuerno que traía - Marco ¿que es eso? *Señalando*

Marco: oh es un cuerno de un dragón creo - dijo mostrándoselo

Sir: wow es el cuerno del dragón negro de cuernos largo - dijo maravillado

Morgan: Ja qué chistoso - dijo flotando arriva de Marco

Sir: como lograste acabar con tan peligrosa criatura - dijo dudoso

Marco: ya sabe con un poco de inteligencia y fuerza - dijo haciendo poses mostrando los músculos

Sir lo vio dudoso dejo el cuerno aún lado y se dirigió a un almacén donde tomo una jeringa y se acercó a marco

Sir: por favor Marco dame tu mano

Marco acercó su mano algo dudoso, lo cual Morgan veía mal a Sir, en el momento que sir tiene la mano de Marco, este la pincha con la aguja de la jeringa, en eso sir se dirigió a un frasco con agua y vierte la sangre, mientras se queda viendo cómo se mezcla con el agua

Sir: "Por eso quiere que sea el escudero de ella, quiere tenerlo vigilado" - se dijo para si mismo - Bueno Marco, hay una orden que me pidió la Reina que te pidiera y es que seas el escudero de la princesa Star Butterfly

Marco: ¡¡¿¿QUE??!! - dijo sorprendido - pero Sir, ella misma dijo que no quería un escudero

Sir: al parecer a cambiado de opinión - dijo tomando el cuerno - sabes el cuerno de un dragón así no se consigue en cualquier lado y es más duro que el acero, creo que con esto pueden forjarte una espada *entrando el cuerno a marco* hay un herrero que lo aria sin cobrar en el pueblo, cuídate muchacho ven cuando necesites ayuda

Al decir eso Sir se fue a hacer sus labores, haciendo que marco saliera, al momento que cierra la puerta podemos ver un frasco de agua que empieza a tornarse negro con morado y a un Sir muy preocupado

Sir: Ese muchacho, espero y pueda con lo que le vendrá más a delante - dijo doblando unas prendas - *voltea aver el frasco* de aver sabido lo hubiera entrenado mentalmente

En eso se veía a Marco caminar fuera de castillo con el cuerno en la mano, pensando porque lo habrán hecho escudero de Star

Marco: ¿Star habrá cambiado de opinión? O ¿Simplemente me quiere a su lado? - se decía para si mismo

Morgan: es para vigilarte más - decía flotando arriba de moreno - la Reina de Mewni, quiere que todos los monstruos estén aislados del reino, talvez sea mi culpa que estemos en este aprieto

Marco: ¿Porque lo dices? - preguntó no sabiendo a lo que se refería

Morgan: probablemente mire mal a River y le mostré lo que soy - dijo algo apenado - pero creí que no lo recordaría además el desgraciado debería agradecer de salvarlo

Aunque la charla de estos se vio interrumpida ya que escucharon unos gritos que venían dentro de una tienda, Marco al asomarse vio al vendedor muy tranquilo y a una chica de cabello verde, lo cual la reconoció rápidamente, pero ¿porque estaban peleando?, Marco se acercó un poco a escuchar un poco de la conversación

Ya le dije señorita, es la espada de calidad no puedo bajarla de precio - decía el vendedor algo cansado

Porfavor 3,000 coronas de oro es mucho - decía cierta chica peli verde - yo le veo justo con unas 1,500

Es muy poco para tal fina espada - decía el vendedor guardando una espada muy brillante

Oh por favor tiene más de diez allá a tras - señalaba la chica

Si pero es muy difícil de conseguir, ¿cuandosto tantos diamantes en tu vida? - preguntaba hasta que vio a marco con el cuerno - oh por la reina, acaso eso es...

Marco se acercó y puso el cuerno en la mesa, no entendía es cierto que nadie pudo conseguir un cuerno asi, pero el vendedor parecía fuera de sí, rápidamente el vendedor cerró la tienda y cubrió las ventanas, regreso con Marco

Muy bien joven viajero específicamente cuánto es lo que quieres para este maravilloso cuerno - decía algo serio el vendedor

Marco: no vine a venderlo vine a.. - no acabo ya que lo interrumpió

Aaaaah bienes a cambiarlo, claro que sí como verás está tienda tiene el mejor armamento espadas hachas armaduras y demás - decía mostrando la tienda - toma lo que quieras pero a cambio quiero el cuerno

Marco: no quiero cambiarlo quiero hacer una espada con el - decía decidido

Aaaaah no claro que no, esto es muy complicado simplemente no - decía el vendedor cursando los brazos

Marco: pero sir lavabo dijo que no era problema para ti

El vender abrió los ojos y exaltado - conoces a Sir lavabo, si el te manda entonces es pan comido muchacho - decía tomando el cuerno - espero tengas las coronas suficiente

Marco quedó confundido ya que en su bolsa tenía las pocas coronas de cobre y plata que le dió sir

Marco: más o menos ¿cuánto es? - decía algo pálido

Algo así como 100 coronas de oro, solo por qué te mando Directamente - dijo el vendedor

Marco quedó más pálido pensó que lo haria gratis pero antes de cancelar la orden, Morgan apareció

Morgan: revisa tu bolsillo trasero

A lo cual marco saco una moneda de plata con 4 mini diamantes pegados y uno mediano en el centro, el vendedor al verla se quedó maravillado

¡Santas Reinas! - tomando la corona - es una corona de diamante, solo los de la realeza las usan para pagar

Marco volteo a ver a Morgan algo enojado y Morgan sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Vale muchacho *sacando un mini diamante* con esto está pagado y aún te debo de volver dinero - dijo llendo a su caja fuerte pero antes de que la abriera

Marco: también me podrías dar una de esas espadas de diamante - dijo señalando la espada que tenía la chica misteriosa

Claro muchacho *saco una bolsa de monedas de plata y oro* tu espada la tendría en tres días exactamente

Dijo dando la espada de diamante en una funda y la bolsa de oro, Marco agradeció tomo todo y salió de la tienda con la chica tomada de la mano, al salir la chica toda roja de la cara

Que te pasa estaba a punto de caer, ya tenía esa espada de diamante - algo enojada

Si, ví eso cuando entré por eso compre está - dijo dándole la espada - es tuya Kelly

Kelly al ver esto se puso más roja y se avergonzó mucho más, tomo la espada y la vio con detalle

Marco: es chistoso que tomara un pequeño diamante, por uno de este tamaño - dijo apreciando la espada

Kelly: es por el hecho que esto viene del palacio, todos los reyes las tienen en una bóveda muy especial - dijo viendo el despiste de Marco - ¿ Y como la conseguiste? Sé que eres el mejor amigo de Star pero es muy raro que te lo diera la Reina Moon

Marco: oh fue un regalo que me dió por salvar a River - dijo algo nervioso

Kelly: aaaah con que tú eres el que lo salvó - al decir esto marco quedó en confunción - todo mundo habla del chico que salvó al Rey, pero bueno muchas gracias por la espada luego te lo recompensare Marco *dándole un beso en la mejilla* me voy

Abrió un portal que no dejo ni decir nada al moreno, cerrarse Morgan apareció

Morgan: Wow, quien diría las mejores amigas, la chica caderona de las tijeras y a hora una guerrera - decía Morgan - esto es un harem muy interesante, aún siendo sinceros ya te tiraste a una

Marco: deja de hablar de eso - dijo marco recordando la escena - pero a otro modo donde conseguiste esto y como es que yo lo tengo

Morgan: ah muy fácil - dijo sonriendo - sola mente te tome con la guardia baja mientras venías pensando, entonces use un poco de magia para atraer la moneda

Marco: se darán cuenta que la tomaron? - preguntó dudoso

Morgan: no tiene un almacén lleno de esas monedas - dijo acercándose a marco - dormiré un rato así que intenta no meterte en algún problema

Al decir esto desapareció, Marco camino devuelta al castillo, cuando llego fue directamente a la recámara de Star para hablar de la nueva acción de escudero, al llegar a su cuarto la encontró sentada en su cama leyendo un libro, lo cual para Marco le fue raro Star no era de leer libros

Marco: ¿a hora te dedicas a leer? - dijo burlándose una poco el moreno

Star: oh hola Marco - dijo parándose - es un libro que me prestó Tom habla de los monstruos y sus habilidades

Marco: ah debe estar interesante - dijo pero antes de dejar a hablar a Star - ¿Porque cambiaste de opinión de que fuera tu escudero?

Star se quedó unos segundos callada y se limitó a hablar

Star: has pasado mucho tiempo con mi padre y Janna - dijo algo cabizbaja - por eso le pedí a mi madre que me pusieras a ti de escudero, para pasar de nuevo tiempo juntos

Marco: pero Star, en un principio no quisiste - dijo recordado la escena

Star: se lo que dije, pero es por el asunto de que tengo que ser una princesa y futura reina ejemplar - dijo acercándose a Marco - y para eso quién mejor que el chico seguridad

Marco se quedó callado por un minuto no sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar, como decirle a Star que a él ya no le importaba eso

Marco: esta bien... Acepto - dijo no tan convencido

Star abrazo a Marco muy cariñosa mente, pero lo que no contaba es que lo miraban desde la puerta, la mirada fue tal que Marco separó el abrazo

Star: ¿Que sucede? - dijo al ver el repentino separó

Marco: es que estoy cansado de ir al pueblo yo creo que me iré - dijo retirándose - mañana aremos las labores de escudero

Salió Marco de la habitación y fue directo a si habitación al llegar cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama

Marco: ¿que acaba de pasar allá? - se preguntaba sabiendo quien iba a volver

Morgan: eso amigo mío que sentiste fue un caso común de celos - contestando la pregunta - pero bueno, parece que la rubia siente algo por ti

Marco: no lo creo no desde hace un año - dijo acostadose

Morgan: que no se supone que a eso veniste a conquistarla?

Marco: ya no se lo que siento

Morgan: a cierto que tiene una unión medio libre con esa chica banana

Marco: es Janna y ¿de que hablas?

Morgan: te recuerdo que duermen en ropa interior y han tenido encuentros medio sexuales, que según ustedes es por venganza

Marco se quedo pensando y se puso rojo

Marco: Mierda, tienes razón que madres está pasando

Morgan: mira no te preocupes y mira allá parece que te necesitan

Marco vio a lo que se levantó de la cama y tomo lo que brillaba

Morgan: piénsalo como un desestresante - dijo calmando al chico - aunque recuerda que vas con quien tuvo tu primera vez Ja ja ja

Marco se quitó su ropa y se puso una nueva con su clásica sudadera roja, abrió un portal, al meterse el portal se cerró, cuando en dos minutos después entraron a su cuarto

No sé que sea, pero no debe ser nada bueno, puede caer en la locura o peor aún con quién habla le ara daño - dijo una mujer, vio en la cama la sudadera café - valla esta prenda es poco común, tiene mucha magia negra, hay Marco en que problema te metiste

Bueno la sexta parte de la historia,no la dejé solo que el trabajo no me da el tiempo y luego a reinscribir el cap por qué se me borró, pero bueno espero les guste y para el próxima actualización será para four element

y a todos los que apollan la historia de verdad que los amo


	7. cap 7

¿?: Que estamos haciendo aqui hekapoo? - preguntaba un chico muy musculoso

Hekapoo: se abrió un portal dejando salir una bestia peluda - dijo la diosa de los portales - así que guarda silencio Diaz, según se está bestia es como a lo que ustedes llaman un oso, pero estas les encanta matar

Marco: entiendo, ¿no son como las del mundo 33-b? - pregunto viendo a su alrededor

Hekapoo: no no es igual, ellos atacaban porque tocaban sus dominios - dijo buscando - diablos no puedo ver con esta neblina y estando en un bosque menos

Los dos se seguían moviendo Marco estaba atrás de la pelirroja protegiéndola y estando atento

¿?: Hey chico estate atento, nos están cazando - dijo una voz que al parecer solo Marco escuchaba - Y por lo que siento, es enorme, apesta y muy fuerte, ¿lo puedo matar?

Marco: si las cosas se ponen difíciles Mor

Hekapoo: disculpa - volteandolo aver

Marco: no nada olvídalo - dijo cuando sintió un escalofrío - está justo aquí, ya lo sentí

Marco y hekapoo se pusieron espalda con espalda para ver si se llegaba a aparecer, Marco sacó su espada y hekapoo dos tijeras, mientras tanto Morgan seguía atento, en un momento saltó una gran bestia que era lo doble de grande que un oso y se dirigía a hekapoo, al ver esto Heka quiso hacerse un lado pero no le daría tiempo ni de abrir un portal, antes de pensar en una solución Marco se lanzó intentando hacer fuerza deteniendo al gran oso, mientras Heka utilizó ese momento para atacar, la bestia era muy fuerte para moverla hacia su portal, la única forma era noquear a la bestia

Marco resistía alejándose de las mordidas y garras que podrían matarlo mientras Heka intentó noquearlo con unos golpes pasando de portal a portal, la bestia empujó a Marco y espero a Heka, cuando volvió a salir del portal, el oso le dió un golpe con su pata haciendo que se estrellara con un árbol y perdiera el conocimiento, la bestia se dirigía hacia ella, Marco se levantó y corrió tlaqueando al oso haciendo que callera se subió encima de él y empezó a golpearlo

Pero no funcionó, el oso ya aún más enojado golpeó a Marco mandandolo a una piedra que estaba en el camino haciendo que al estrellarse callera muy mal herido vio como la bestia caminaba más tranquila hacia Heka hasta que callo desmayado

Marco flotaba en un vacío no había nada, pero algo raro escuchaba risas, los gruñidos del oso y de un momento a otro ya no había ni un sonido, todo quedó en silencio

Marco: Holaaaa... - solo escuchando su eco - Morgan?

¿?: Marco estás bien - pregunto una voz femenina - ¿que has hecho?

¿?: Era la única opción o los dos terminaríamos muertos - dijo una voz un poco más sofisticada

Marco: Morgan que has hecho!!

Morgan: lo que dijiste, salvarnos - dijo haciendo que Marco volviera Cuando marco volvió vio al oso tirado en el piso, inconsciente o muerto, Marco se acercó y al tocarlo para checar el pulso, pero se puso palido, el oso estaba muerto, cuando Hekapoo se acercó y toco el hombro de su amigo, abrió un portal dejando caer en ello al oso, al hacer eso Marco y Hekapoo se sientan en un tronco

Hekapoo: que es lo que acaba de pasar allá - dijo viendo al moreno - nunca te ví actuar así y menos cuando estabas consiguiendo tus tijeras

Marco: Era la única opción, nos derribo a ambos si no lo hubiera hecho estaríamos muertos - decía intentando meter una escusa

Hekapoo: Marco pasaste en una dimensión donde te estuve vigilando por muchos años, sé que no eres así, siempre tienes un plan - dijo al mismo tiempo que abraza a Marco (curiosamente cae la cara de Marco en los pechos de Hekapoo) - sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras

Marco: *devolviendo el abrazo y algo sonrojado* Heka yo... - se detuvo el tiempo por unos segundos

Morgan: ¿encerio le ibas a contar de mi? - dijo parándose enfrente de Marco - te diré algo, la Moon te tiene en la mira no me digas que no se te hace extraño que te pusiera como caballero para Star, ahora Hekapoo es una de las integrantes de la corte mágica, solo piensa que te hará si le dices que me tienes dentro de ti, que pensara y te puede entregar y si tome tu cuerpo al estar inconsciente piensa en lo que haré solo para salvar mi vida - dijo al mismo tiempo que sonrió, mostrando unos dientes más afilados y los ojos brillando de color amarillo - así que cuida esa boca tuya

Al decir esto Marco volvió en sí y voltio a ver a Hekapoo

Marcó: Heka yo, tuve que hacerlo, es cierto que cuando estuve solo estaba evitandolos pero cuando ví que te dañaron fue que perdí el control - dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba las manos de Heka - pensé que te perdería

Al decir esto Hekapoo se sonrojo y se voltio avergonzada, tanto que no aguanto y salió huyendo de ese lugar abriendo un portal dejando a Marco solo

*En otro lado*

Hekapoo: Dios que fue eso, ¿Porque me avergonzó? Demonios, bueno no importa algo le pasa ese sujeto - dijo tomando un libro y ojeando las páginas - es un demonio muy poderoso, no puedo decirle a nadie, espero poder salvarlo antes de que sea tarde

*Volviendo con Marco*

Morgan: valla, no pensé que coquetearas con ella pero fue un buen plan - dijo burlón - admito que la tienes muerta por ti

Marco: ¿como me puedo deshacer de ti?

Morgan: muy fácil, si tú mueres, yo muero es la única forma muchacho

Marco abrió un portal, llendo a la ¿tierra?

Marco: ¿Que hacemos aquí? - dijo dudoso antes de caer en la oscuridad

Morgan: muy fácil es obvio que esto no va con mi estilo *dijo mostrando su apariencia* así que vine aqui por eso - dijo señalando una tienda de trajes - así que Marco prepárate para ver la elegancia misma

*Al pasar 1hr en la tienda*

Morgan: Gracias buen hombre y conserve el cambio - dijo saliendo de la tienda - y bien Marco que opinas - dijo posando como un caballero, pues Morgan estaba luciendo un traje negro muy elegante - opino que nos queda genial pero esto muchacho es mio a hora siempre que aparezca tendré esto puesto - dijo cambiando de lugar, haciendo que el traje desapareciera y volviera la ropa de Marco y esté en el proceso

Marco: Espero estes feliz con tu nuevo traje - dijo al abrir un portal y llegar al castillo - no pude dormir, me siento muy debil, pero a hora soy escudero de Star

Al llegar marco se quitó la ropa sucia y fue a su cama a dormir lo poco que le quedaba para dormir pero antes de acostarse entraron dos guardias

Guardia: Marco Díaz la princesa Star Butterfly lo espera en su habitación - dijo uno de ellos acercándose a él y llevándolo a la aviación

Marco andaba solo con un boxer negro con rojo y algo avergonzado, al momento que llegaron al cuarto de Star aventaron a Marco, en el cuarto de Star estaban Janna, Moon y Star platicando, cuando entra un guardia y lanza a Marco callendo a los pies de Star, al caer los guardias solo salieron no antes aventar una muda de ropa del moreno al levantarse solo se quedó viendo a una Star y Moon sonrojadas y desviando las miradas

Marco: que era tan importante - dijo al ver a la realeza

Janna: Creo que necesitarás esto - dijo dando si ropa que dejaron los guardias - es por eso que están volteadas

Marco tomo la ropa y se puso solo el pantalón

Marco: listo

Star: Que hacías desnudo - dijo aún roja

Marco: al parecer los guardias no se pueden esperar - dijo al sentarse a la cama de Star

Moon: Bueno, Marco ah habido un problema con lobo en la parte de las granjas quería saber si podrían ir tu y Star a investigar porque están tan cerca de las granjas - dijo aún roja

Marco accedió pero antes de retirarse al pueblo paso a sus aposentos con Janna

Janna: La reina tuvo algún problema con tu viaje con river? - pregunto la morena sentándose en la cama

Marco: Mmmm supongo que al ver a River lastimado por mi culpa tuvo algo que ver - pero antes de darse la vuelta Janna lo abrazo

Janna: No fue tu culpa y no lo sabías, cuando llegaron al castillo me preocupe muchísimo - dijo abrazandolo más fuerte y dejando caer unas lágrimas - no sé qué hacer si ya no estás aquí, no me imagino una vida sin ti tonto

Marco: Janna te prometo que nada va a pasar, te prometo que nada malo me va a pasar - dijo agarrando las manos de Janna

Marco se puso su singular sudadera roja y empacó lo necesario para la misión abrazo a Janna y le dió un beso en la frente haciendo que se sonrojara y sonriera, al salir del castillo Marco buscaba a Star cuando

Morgan: valla quien diría que te gustara la rara - dijo burlón - y pensar que veniste aquí para ver si aún sentías algo por Star jajajaja y a hora están otras 3 chicas jajajaja y sobre todo una ya lleva la delantera

Marco: Star solo es una amiga y las demás igual

Morgan: pues no mires a hora porque una de tus amigas está con su pareja

Marco volteo viendo a Star con su novio Tom, al verlos para el era normal, Tom se dió cuenta del moreno y lo saludo a lo lejos mientras caminaba tomado de las mano con Star

Morgan: Será mejor que habrás esa mano muchacho no querrás desatar una batalla - dijo burlón - aún ja ja ja

Marco se dió cuenta de eso y abriendo la mano saludo a su amigo demonio, los tres se dirigían hacia el pueblo Marco y Star le explicaron todo lo que tenía que saber de la bestia a Tom, por lo cual al momento de llegar y hacer preguntas dieron con el hecho de que la bestia estaba en el bosque junto a la granja del pueblo, al adentrarse a aquel bosque los 3 se separon para cubrir terreno, Marco al estar solo puso en alerta todos sus sentidos hasta que se encontró a un enorme lobo

Marco: valla al parecer es uno así que no va a haber problema - dijo apunto de llamar a sus amigos

Morgan: espera no es un lobo cualquiera este lobo se puede separar y crear varios de ellos, también pueden llamar a más y se pueden juntar a el haciéndolo más fuerte - dijo advirtiendo al chico - piensa esto Star es fuerte pero un golpe de ese lobo la dejaría mal herida así que déjamelo a mí será muy divertido, párate enfrente de el y llama su atención para poder atacarlo

Marco no sabía que hacer Morgan le dió unos buenos puntos, sin pensarlo salió de la maleza para ejecutar el plan de Morgan

/En el castillo\

¿?: A sí que encontraste algo?

¿?: A sí es fue esto [dejando caer la sudadera] al parecer ese chico despertó su lado malvado

¿?: Podremos hacer algo?

¿?: Esperar solo nos queda esperar

/Devuelta en el bosque\

Marco se paró en donde el sol lo apuntaba mejor en ese momento aventando una roca haciendo que el lobo lo viera solo expulsó un suspiro y salió un lobo de su pelaje este lobo salió corriendo contra Marco, que al momento de llegar con el, lo tomo del osico y lo lanzó directo a un árbol que estaba cerca del grande haciendo que este llamará la atención del lobo enorme, esté al verlo gruño y molesto se dirigió a Marco

Marco: bien Morgan cambiemos -sin recibir respuesta y al ver al lobo mas cerca - ¡¡¡MORGAN QUE MIERDA!!!

El lobo se lanzó soltando una mordida, Marco cerró sus ojos y cubrió si cara pero no había pasado nada, se detuvo el tiempo? O ¿Porque el lobo aún no le llegaba? Al abrir los ojos vio una pila de árboles rotos al voltear se vio a sí mismo sonriendo como un demonio con dientes afilados, unos ojos de loco, bien peinado y zapatos lustrados

Morgan: Esto será divertido - dijo parándose derecho y viendo cómo el lobo corría hacia el - bien hagamos esto

Dijo cuando salió corriendo hacia el lobo soltando un brinco a los árboles impulsandose hacia el lobo para soltar otro golpe a lo que el lobo saco 10 lobos de cada parte de su cuerpo para atacar al moreno el cual aún así dirigió su golpe hacia el lobo

Y hasta aquí el capítulo me demore mucho en escribirlo pero era por cuestión de no sabe cómo seguirle o comprarle más trama se darán cuenta aún así hago este esfuerzo y seguiré para darle un final épico

Gracias por leerlo


End file.
